Vampire tu es,calice je serais
by prophetia
Summary: Une petite rencontre inattendue,une promesse faite et une attente longue avant de se revoir.Une histoire ambigue entre les deux.S'aimeront-ils malgrés le fait d'être forcés à vivre alors qu'ils ne l'acceptent pas encore.


Alors tout d'abord bonjour et bonne lecture!!

Disclaimer: comme partout les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Note: dans mon histoire,il n'y a plus de Voldemort (plus de précision dans les chapitres à venir)mais il a bel et bien existé. Harry est aussi connu dans mon histoire et a toujours le même amour pour enfreindre le règlement.

* * *

**Vampire tu es, calice je serais !**

**Prologue:**

« Vas avec Dudley, au parc, dépêche toi, et n'embête personne compris !

-Oui tante Pétunia » répondit un garçonnet brun.

* * *

« Harry reste là, ne bouge pas, et ne parle à personne d'accord fit un grassouillet répondant au nom de Dudley.

-Oui, je ne bougerai pas, comme d'habitude» soupira le dit Harry.

Il tourna alors la tête et observa le parc. Il n'était pas très grand mais à la venue du printemps qui arrivait, les fleurs avaient commencées à s'épanouir doucement là ou il y avait la zone de jeux ou les enfants jouaient et les parents les regardaient avec loin, on apercevait quelques joggeurs et le glacier souriait. Mais lui, il était là tout seul au pied d'un arbre, dans le coin le plus reculé du parc dans la pénombre du saule pleureur ou il était. Il en était persuadé, personne ne le dérangeait et ainsi il évitait le malheur. Il soupira à cause de ces réflexions.

* * *

« Voila Draco, amuses toi bien, nous allons en ville et ne gaspille pas avertit un homme droit comme un i et à la chevelure blonde.

-Oui père.

-A tout à l'heure mon cœur » répondit une femme d'une beauté incroyable aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds comme les blés.

Le petit, blond comme ses parents, regarda autour de lui puis s'arrêta sur un enfant seul, aux habits bien trop grands pour lui et qui regardait d'autres garçons jouer ensemble.

"Cet enfant, ses cheveux bruns en bataille, son air si triste, ses yeux émeraudes presque en pleurs, son regard est si vide" pensa le blondinet.

* * *

« Venez les amis, regardez voici le monstre ! » s'écria Dudley en accourrant vers Harry.

La petite bande explosa de rire.

« Tapons cette ordure ! cria un garçon de la bande.

-Non, s'il te plait Dudley » murmura le brun au regard paniqué.

Il recula alors jusqu'à ce cogner la tête dans le tronc de l'arbre derrière lui.

* * *

Le brun le regard hagard, les vêtements tachés, le genou en sang, le bras droit griffé et la joue rouge et égratigné ne se releva pas. La peur et la tristesse envahissaient ses yeux. Le blondinet s'avança alors vers lui "ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'aider les gens, mais dès que je suis arrivé il m'a attiré, je ne peux pas le laisser seul dans cette tristesse. J'ai faim, mais il est si désespéré" pensa il.

« Bonjour donne moi ta main, je vais t'aider » fit-il alors d'une voix douce.

Le brun leva la tête pour rencontrer un regard gris acier. Il s'aida de ses bras et se releva sans l'aide de cette main tendue.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester là, me parler c'est te mettre en danger.

-Non, je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Je m'appelle Draco.

-Tu devrais pourtant, ils sont plus grands et plus forts que toi, constata le brun.

-Mouais, si tu le dis. J'ai 8 ans et toi ?

-Moi aussi, répondit il avec un léger sourire.

-Comment m'as-tu dit que tu t'appelais ?

-Je ne l'ai pas encore dit, je m'appelle Harry. Dis, tu viens souvent ici ? C'est la première fois que je te vois.

-Non je ne viens pas souvent et toi ?

-Je viens lorsque je ne suis pas puni.

-Ah bon ? Tu l'es souvent ? Pourquoi ?

-Oui…parce que je fais des choses étranges.

-Que veux-tu dire par étranges, questionna alors Draco ?

-Heu…et bien…par exemple lorsque je me suis énervé un verre s'est soudain mis à flotter dans les airs puis il a explosé ! »

Un silence pesant accueillit cette déclaration.

«Dis, Draco ? » demanda Harry.

L'intéressé releva la tête heureux d'être appelé par son prénom de la part d'Harry.

«Tu crois à la magie ? reprit le brun.

-Moi, oui j'y crois. »

Harry hocha la tête et demanda:

« Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? fit le blond surprit de cette question.

-Pourquoi y crois-tu ? J'y croyais à la magie, je l'adorais même, mais elle ne m'a apportée que du malheur. Je suppose que tu les as vus, n'est ce pas ? Tu as entendu le surnom qu'ils me donnent:_ Le Monstre_ . Je suis rejeté à cause d'elle. Mais là, j'ai arrêté d'y croire depuis lontemps car, si elle existait, elle ne m'aurait pas laisser j'aurais pu vivre mieux, je…, je n'aurais…pas vécu cette vie malheureuse et je ne serai pas battu par des parents qui ne sont pas les miens. »

Il releva le visage inondé de larmes, son regard envahit de haine.

« Non, j'ai abandonné la magie car j'ai compris qu'elle ne m'aiderait pas. Elle n'existe pas…» conclut-il.

Il termina sa phrase dans un murmure et un soupir.

" Merlin, quelle tirade ! Je ne veux pas que ses espoirs soient brisés, je dois lui prouver que la magie existe" pensa alors Draco tout retourné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il s'avança alors à quatre pattes sur l'herbe, se mis à genoux et avança sa main pour essuyer les sillons de larmes.

« Ne pleures plus, s'il te plait ? murmura-t-il.

-Merci Draco.

-Dis…tu me fais confiance, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry releva la tête et encra ses yeux dans ceux orageux.

« Oui, oui je te fais confiance. Tu es le premier enfant qui vient me parler.

-J'en suis ravi, je te le prouverai Harry, la magie existe petit ange. Détends toi, ça risque de piquer un peu » prévient-il.

Il embrassa le front du petit garçon brun, mettant à sa vue une cicatrice aux formes bizarres. Il descendit jusqu'au cou, l'embrassa puis mordit.

" Mon dieu, c'est un vampire, je vais mourir! paniqua Harry, mais cette sensation d'apaisement, c'est agréable. "

Voyant que Harry se calmait, il enleva ses canines, embrassa sa morsure pour la faire cicatriser et sourit au garçon étonné et choqué de voir de jolies canines pointues.

« Tu es un vampire ? demanda Harry.

-Oui.

-Pas possible ! Pince moi je rêve !

-D'accord! »

Il fit alors ce que lui demandait Harry.

« Aie ! Mais, c'est impossible !

-Harry, je suis là, je suis un être magique, j'existe, tu y crois maintenant, tu crois à la magie.

-Euh…

-Harry ferme les yeux.

-Sans façon.

-Ferme les, bon sang, je ne vais pas te manger !

-Justement, j'y ai un peu pensé » murmura Harry.

Draco sourit dévoilant ainsi ses canines et soupira.

« Bon d'accord » répondit Harry en fermant les yeux.

Il sentit alors Draco l'embrasser sur le genou, le bras et enfin la joue.

« Ouvre-les et ne me dis pas que tu ne me crois pas, compris ? » lui murmura le vampire à l'oreille.

Harry regarda son genou, son bras qui n'avaient plus aucune blessure et releva son visage puis déclara:

« C'est de la magie ?

-Oui. »

Il toussota légèrement, visiblement mal à l'aise de demander quelque chose.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour te remercier de m'avoir aider, sa voix tremblait et il regardait ses pieds.

-Tu me laisserais manger, je meure de faim.

-Si cela peut te faire plaisir, il montra son cou et dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux.

-Merci » murmura le vampire.

Il se pencha mordit et s'abreuva.

"Merlin son sang est délicieux, il m'envoûte, je n'en ai jamais bu d'aussi bon. J'en veux plus" pensa Draco.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, il sentait son sang quitté son corps mais il faisait confiance à Draco, il savait qu'il s'arrêterait, du moins il l'espérait.

"Arrête toi ! ARRETE ! Dépêche toi, tu vas le tuer !" disait une voix dans la tête de Draco. Il s'arracha donc de ce corps, l'embrassa et regarda Harry.

« Tu n'as plus faim, hein ? en espérant que non car il n'en pouvait plus.

-Non, petit ange. Je suis désolé, j'ai beaucoup trop bu » souffla t-il.

Harry hocha alors la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien. Le vampire prit alors sa chaîne attachée à son cou puis l'embrassa et la tendit à Harry.

« Tiens, prend la en souvenir, j'y ai gravé quelque chose avec ma magie. »

Le brun la regarda, c'était une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en cœur ou il y'avait un serpent dessus, il le retourna et y lut «Garde le, petit ange. V.D.»

« Elle est magnifique ! souria Harry.

- V.D. ?demanda t-il alors pour comprendre.

-Vampire Draco » souffla alors le blond.

Harry écarta son débardeur, en sorti une chaîne avec un pendentif ovale brillant de plusieurs couleurs au soleil.

« Dis, tu pourrais utiliser encore ta magie ?

-Bien sur.

-Tu pourrais y graver quelque chose pour moi ? en montrant le pendentif.

-Oui, quoi ? sourit-il.

-A bientôt, petit vampy ! H »

Le vampire le fit et voulut le rendre à son propriétaire mais celui-ci refusa.

« Garde le ! Fais y attention c'est mon plus grand trésor.

-Promis !

-Nous reverrons nous ? Demanda Harry tout en baillant.

-Attends tes 11 ans avec impatience, je suis sur que nous nous retrouverons.

-C'est loin ! soupira le brun.

-Oui ptit ange, dors, tu es épuisé, j'ai trop bu. Excuse moi.

-Pas 'rave! A bientôt! » murmura Harry en s'endormant.

* * *

Voila c'est ma première fanfic, alors dites moi votre avis s'il vous plait ça m'aidera. Je pense que vous avez eu un peu de mal à tout comprendre, mais vu que se n'est que le prologue l'histoire n'est pas encore trop développé.

**ANNONCE :**

Au faite je cherche une/un bêta qui pourrait me relire, je pense que je ne fait pas énormément de faute mais c'est toujours possible. Puis comme ça il/elle pourrait me donner son avis et me faire voir des incohérences dans les futurs chapitres. Au faite, si cela intéresse quelqu'un, il/elle vaut mieux qu'il/elle apprécie le yaoi et tout ce qui va avec. Un petit review si cela intéresse...

**FIN DE L'ANNONCE**

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, en tout cas et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu et que vous lirez le reste.

Gros bisous et bonne lecture de fanfic!!


End file.
